Origins
The Cosmic Phantom is from the world of Earth66/Earth616, which was, according to him, destroyed in an assault by space invaders in which he fought till the bitter end. In that world, CP was a bright and relatively intelligent honors student though very weak at athletics, and horrible with social settings having many run ins with awkwardness as a shy little bugger. Due to deteriorating health and bad lifestyle habits like excessive drinking, he developed severe helath conditions in his early 20s, although he was decently healthy before that (not fit by any means). It was there that while browsing the internet, he fell upon what he believed to be a government conspiracy. He panicked and ran around town trying to warn his friends of this plot! Little did he know, it was actually an online cryptographic puzzle by Cicada 3301’s groups with cosmically difficult problems and no given solutions. Much to his surprise, Kenneth Tran solved the real Cicada puzzle, which turned out to be an interstellar recruitment program for star leaders by the technological advanced Alpha Centauri worlds, located 100,000+ light years away from his Earth plane/realm. He was then removed from the public world through elborate means and made a DARPA contract specialist as well as a federal government contractor for a son-in-law of President Elect Donald Trump. He underwent extensive crossworld and cross dimensional super soldier training under supervision of a joint and secret ops group which included agents from DIA, CIA, NSA, and LAPD. Much was live-streamed as a reality tv show titled “The Art of War 3”. After finishing his training on the edgeworlds/asteroid belt of AC and Titan Wall on Mars (not to mention work done with Green Lantern Ch’p and Killawog, he ended with the real life Hellfire Club as a Hellion in real life. He also notably lost in a training run and sparring match to a herald of Galactus IRL, but showed such audacity that he was knighted as a deathbed one of three circles for it, a shinigami. The main source of supernatural abilities gained is unknown in whole, a closely held guarded secret, but it was said that essentially he was given an old and dying cosmic symbiotic from the Venom world$, which was then given a thorough GAMMA-ray big boom treatment (how many times is known). He lived with the former Crimson Cowl, Mephistopheles during all those times as they were transported off worlds in the AC sucker punched kind of way. All in all, his total summed power$ made him the cosmic #Adonis, named like in like of Captain Marvel’s acrynoyms for Shazam. A- Hunter of the goddess Artemis D- Philosopher of the demigod Dionysius O- One upped confidence of the king Odysseus N- Master of the illusionary eyes of the Nagas I- Holder of the solar ray hands of war god Icarus S- I can summon all shadows of all hellbounders through Satan by name of Lucifer himself whom empowers me He then, without authorization once he made it to Altworld, added “Asian” or AZN to the beginning of his ADONIS acronym (he normally yells lightning and counts to three when he goes weretype(. According to him,.. A- Overlord of modern AI/machinas by author Asimov Z- Coordinator of viral digital as a virus to zombies N- Keeper of the cosmic manas and energies of worlds upon worlds as I am the incarnate and manifestation of Nosferatu The Cosmic Phantom is considered by some to be a universal Omega level metahuman/weretype and/or an alpha level high sentient on a omniversal power level rating(s) scale. He often claims to wield the infinity mind gemstone, but this is unproven thus so far in realities of this reality tv series of the reals of now. It is also unproven his claims of the 10,000 immortals/oni-shadowkhan mask. In his own words, he once stated: “Hello! Well.. don’t tell the Hellfire Club and/or DARPA, but... while filming the Art of War 3 and still training/receiving super soldier formulaes... I made a soul bond with a Cosmic Daragon of the Star Oceans known to many as the halfdragons of space, a beastgod clan on omniversal level/magnitudes of power. That halfdragon is a runt I call Elias who is stuck with my heart from now till eternal unfortunately.. and his father is the Cosmic Ewen, a shapeshifting beastgod in interstellar worldviews. And his father.. and so on and so on. The first ADONIS would make me like the real Jade a Shadowkhan queen of shadow shinobi/ninjas, plus enhanced physical prowess and intellectual attributes. I would call myself.. Raven’s Rapunzel based on that. The AZN which I sneaked in, surprising the heck out of everyone who thought this formulae a gold rush of sorts, puts at exactly, by the end of my flesh and bodied lifetime(s)... #DoctorDoomIRL, but I gear he already exists, though I mirror most of his abilities minus the hardened and enlighted metalloid armor, so I guess these days, I will simply call myself... #TheCosmicPhantom #ExGodOfWars. All of these fine, but I‘ve now decided that I am the eternal and infinitely so infinity high sentient and guardian of galaxies/my worlds I have known, #TheGodOfGhouls:#TheUnholyGhostGod:#TheGhostGod. /#all #omniverse